Conventionally, a web browser which accesses a web server on a network and receives and displays various contents in the web server has been widely known. Generally, various user-friendly functions are added to a web browser. Examples of such functions are a favorites function (bookmark function), access restriction function, and the like.
A favorites function makes easy access to a specific web page by registering information (e.g., URL) for access to the specific web page and invoking the registered information when access to the web page is made again.
An access restriction function limits accessible (displayable) web pages. By using the function to limit access, unauthorized use can be prevented and security can be improved. Particularly, when many and unspecified persons use the web browser, this function is very effective.
Furthermore, in addition to these functions, a function of downloading and displaying a favorites content from a web server when the web browser is activated (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-82746), and a function of reading information of a user from a card or the like to inhibit access to a charged site (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-172923), and the like have been proposed.
While functions of a web browser improve, recently, demand has arisen for an image processing apparatus such as a printer or copying machine to retrieve information on the Internet or download a content on the Internet. Therefore, a web browser is considered to be installed in an image processing apparatus.
However, installing a web browser in an image processing apparatus is different from that in an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) since many and unspecified users or a user unfamiliar to web browser operation may use the web browser on the image processing apparatus. These users need to be taken into account.
For this reason, in order to prevent one user from occupying and using the browser for a long period, a web browser in an image processing apparatus is demanded to enhance access restriction compared to a PC. Also, a UI is demanded to be configured so that a user unfamiliar to web browser operation can readily operate it.
Accordingly, as described above, a function of downloading and displaying an initial display window from a web server and a function of inhibiting display of a charged service web page are not enough as functions to be implemented in the web browser of an image processing apparatus.